


The Silent Protection

by Midnight_Cyrena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mentions of James, On the run Golden Trio, Oneshot, Sibling Love, slight angst maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Cyrena/pseuds/Midnight_Cyrena
Summary: Hermione's thoughts during the Trio's time camping in the woods to escape the Death Eaters lead her to an interesting occurrence.





	The Silent Protection

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3, and fic from my most treasured Fandom. Hope you enjoy it! Creative criticism is always appreciated.

Hermione sat up drenched in sweat and breathing hard. She looked around, only to see blackness around her. "Lumos", she quietly murmured and instantly the space around her lit up. Picking up her wand she silently stood up and tiptoed outside the tent so as not to wake up her two friends sleeping inside. Sleep did not come easily to any of them lately and hence it was a luxury.

Opening the tent flap, she walked out and breathed in the air. Letting the cool dewy breeze of the dawn into her lungs and letting it all back out. Sighing softly she sat down on a nearby log and brushed her hair back from her sweaty face. Closing her eyes she tried to remember her dream once again, shuddering slightly.

As soon as she closed her eyes, it came back to her- the time when she was at the park with her parents, her birthday, her dad's new job and the time she found out that she was a witch, the happiness on her face mirroring that of her parents.... And the fated day when she had to destroy them all, the day when she used Obliviate on her parents so as to keep them safe, alive. Silent tears streamed down her face as she tried to control herself from outright sobbing.

"I have Harry and Ron... They're still here", she whispered. Getting up and looking around she caught the eye of a magnificent animal standing but a mere few feet from her, a Stag. Staring into its eyes, she was left breathless at the bright understanding in them. Looking to the side at the sound of a twig breaking and finding nothing, she turned back to look at the stag, only to find the place empty. Shaking her head, she walked back to the tent and tried to sleep again, closing her eyes she was suddenly reminded of the charm cast around the tent, no one was supposed to see them, but she was sure the stag was looking right at her. Eyes widening at the revelation, she looked at the person laying beside her - at Harry and back at the entrance of the tent. Smiling slightly, she whispered into the air, "Thank you". Laying back down and drifting off to dreamland, she could swear she heard a gentle voice drift in the wind.

_'You're welcome.'_

 


End file.
